


Red & Purple

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Badass, Drunk flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jokes, Love/Hate, Magic, Power Couple, Purple, Red - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Romance, United States of Auradon (Disney), Unrequited Love, being reckless, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: He swore to himself, that he'd always hate the daughter of Maleficent.Who would have thought that, as they're seventeen years old, something changes in the way they look at each other. They always annoy the hell out of each other but now their perspectives have changed and they both lay awake, imagining what they could be. Their friends don't like the idea of them being together but why would Mal and Harry care? They didn't plan on falling in love with each other but they certainly didn't plan on someone tearing them apart by putting a lot of distance between the two of them.Red & Purple don't fit together.But Mal and Harry are known for breaking the rules and making their own. Especially for each other.
Relationships: Evie/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Harry Hook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Where It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Descendants Fanfiction! :D
> 
> I just love Mal and Harry together so I had to write a story for them. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. :3

* * *

**Chapter one: Where it begins.**

_Ten years ago..._

  
_The Isle Of The Lost - Saturday, 5:29 PM_

_"You're dead, Mal!", Harry yelled after the little girl with purple hair that was running away quickly, glued to her face was an evil grin and her eyes were shining in a bright shade of green. She just laughed at his comment and disappeared behind a wall as she took a sharp turn to the left._   
  
_The boy had a hard time keeping up with her due to the fact that he usually weren't the one to chase after someone. He was the one getting chased._   
  
_She was pretty fast, he had to admit that. Luckily, he knows the isle pretty good, so it was easy to know where she went. He just couldn't catch her, he was too slow._

_There was another problem. She knew the isle pretty good too, as well as him, maybe even better than him. It was easy for her to make all these turns and jumps, especially because she was pretty small._   
_As she jumped over a fence and climbed through a little hole where she knew, he couldn't climb through, she stopped and turned around. With her evil grin she waited for him to arrive, just so he could see that he wouldn't be able to catch her and get frustrated._

_She was right._

_As soon as she was in his sight, he stopped in his tracks and groaned in frustration as he realized, that he wouldn't be able to get her after all. Her witchy laugh echoed through the alley, pissing Harry off even more. Their eyes locked with each other and he swore, he had never seen such a bright green as the one in her eyes._

_All he could do, was watching her getting away with stealing one of his precious swords. Her witchy laugh faded away, meaning that she distanced herself from him more and more until he couldn't hear her laugh anymore and she was completely gone._

_On his way back he kicked and punched against the walls several times, even stole something to eat from one of the small market stalls._

_From this day on, he swore to himself that he will always hate the daughter of Maleficent._

_Forever._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Present day..._

_The Isle Of The Lost - Friday, 2:04 PM_

  
"Ugh, I'm gonna kill him!", Mal screams, as she walks into her and Evies bedroom.   
The blue-haired girl is seated at her desk, working on of her many self-created dresses. As she hears her best friend screaming, she knows that she won't be able to continue working on her dress, so she takes off her glasses and looks at the purple-haired girl that's covered in red ink.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Mal?", Evie asks shocked. She stands up and walks towards her friend, grabbing some towels on the way.

"What do you think?!", she yells. Mal has never been more angry in her entire life. She snatches the towels out of her friends' hands and wipes some of the ink out of her face. Evie sighs as she realizes, who possibly did this.

"Was it Harry again?", Mal rolls her eyes at the mention of his name and enters the bathroom, her friend following behind her.

"This is the the third time he has done this this week.", Evie notices. 

"Thank you, Evie, I'm very well aware of that.", Mal scoffs before turning on the shower. 

"Red and purple don't fit together...", she mumbles, as she observes Mals' purple hair and clothes mixed together with red ink. She just rolls her eyes at her friend through the mirror.

"I'm gonna get you some new clothes.", she offers and immediately turns around, looking through her friends' closet. 

"Thank you.", Mal says gratefully, after Evie returns and hands her her clothes.

"No problem. Go shower and after that, we can go grab something for lunch.", Mal nods at her friend with a small smile. Evie leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Mal locks it and takes off her clothes, feelings desperate for a shower. Quickly she enters and relaxes at the feeling of hot water on her skin. The water slowly washes her anger away and Mal feels better already.

  
**_[2:47 PM]_ **

  
Mal and Evie walk out of their room with their arms linked together. The purple-haired girl lookes around them carefully.

"Mal, I don't think he's going to attack you again today.", Evie tells her with a small laugh at the end. Her friend just stares at her.

"You don't know that, Ev. He definitely would do that. He's Harry hook, for God's sake!", she exclaims in a harsh tone. Evie frowns and looks away quickly. Mal sighs and feels sorry for snapping at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Evie. It's just that he's always there, no matter where I am."

"It's okay, Mal. I understand and I can only advise you that you should tell someone about this."

"Who? Nobody cares about that at the isle.", she states sadly. Evie can't argue about that because her friend's right. 

"That's not true.", she says softly. "I care. So do Carlos and Jay. We can do something.", Mal scoffs at that.

" I know that you all care but Jay and Carlos already said that they won't go near this pirate, ever."

"If you'd tell them, what he has done to you, they would. Trust me.", Mal stares at her friend, not really in the mood to argue with her, so she changes the subject.

"What should we eat?", Evie stares at everything they see on the market stalls in front of them. She hums a melody from one of her favourite songs.

"I don't know.", she answers finally. "How about...", she drifts off as she catches the sight of a certain someone standing a few feet away from them. Mal looks at her questiongly, as to why she stopped talking. The blue-haired girl pokes her friend and nods at the boy. Mal follows Evies gaze and gasps quietly.

The girls stare at a boy in a deep red coat, a white T-Shirt without any sleeves just like his coat, so he can show off his muscles. He's wearing a black jeans along with black combat boots. His belt is holding a sword and he wears his black pirate hat.   
Harry Hook stands there, wearing his handsome smirk and, _as always_ , he's flirting with a girl. Mal rolls her eyes and continues looking for something to eat, although Evie keeps her eyes at him, much to Mals annoyance.

"Could you stop undressing him with your eyes, please? I feel like I'm going to puke, if you keep doing that.", she hisses at her blue-haired friend. Evie turns her head, facing an annoyed Mal.

"Sorry...", Evie apologizes but can't stop the blush that's creeping over her cheeks. Mal scoffs at her friend, who doesn't even try to deny that she was, in fact, undressing the pirate with her eyes. Disgust washes over Mals face.

"God, that's so gross.", she says quietly and rolls her eyes again.

"That seems to be your favourite thing to do.", Evie observes with a slight smile.

"What?", her friend asks confused.

"Rolling your eyes. You've done that a lot lately.", Mal scoffs again and tries to busies herself with looking at the food because she's starving and they still haven't got something to eat. 

"Also... don't be so judgemental. It's not a crime to stare at him, he's pretty to look at and don't even try to deny it. I know you think that too.", Mal has a hard time keeping herself from rolling her eyes again. "You probably undressed him with your eyes too already. I can't blame you though, he's hot.", Mal almost chokes at her friends statement, causing some people around them to stare suspiciously.

"God, Evie!", Mal hisses at her.

"Whaaat? Just telling the truth.", she shrugs innocently and walks to the next market stall. Mal hesitates to follow her because then she would be closer to Harry. The pirate still hasn't notice the two of them, he's too busy flirting with this girl, Mal knows from school. 

_Well... when she's there. Mal is known for being absent at school._

"Look, who's staring now.", Evie says with a huge grin, as she notices Mal staring at Harry. Mal takes her eyes off Harry and lays them on Evie just to growl at her.

"Don't.", Mal warns her friend in a threathening tone as she carefully takes something from the market stall. No one notices so she links her arm with Evies again and drags her with her.

"Let's go. I've got something to eat.", she whispers while walking away quickly, taking Evie with her. That's why both girls don't notice the pirate, who's looking after them and starts to follow them, leaving the brunette girl behind.

  
**_[3:18 PM]_ **

  
"Evie!", a new female voice appears. Mal and Evie turn around at the same time, seeing Dizzy.

_She's a little girl both teenagers are very fond of. Whenever they need a new hairstyle, they turn to Dizzy. Besides that, she's really cool to hang out with and is pretty smart too._

"Dizzy!", Evie exclaims happily as she runs towards the little girl. Both squealing as if they haven't seen each other just the day before. Mal watches them with a smile on her face and takes out one of the red apples she stole from one of the market stalls. As she lifts up her head again, Evie and Dizzy are gone. Mal sighs heavily.

"Are you kidding me?", she mumbles to herself, already annoyed. She looks around and spots a small wooden bench, so she walks over to sit down and enjoy her apple. Just, as she's about to sit down, a male voice she knows all too well, appears behind her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", he chants happily. The purple-haired girl turns around, facing the tall pirate with the handsome smirk. 

"If it isn't my favourite purple-haired girl.", he says jokingly. Mal rolls her eyes at his dumb joke and scoffs slightly.

"What do you want, Harry?", Mal asks in a low tone. He chooses to ignore her question.

"What' ya doin' out here, all alone?", he asks curious, eyeing her up and down.  
  
"None of your business.", she says serious, getting angry suddenly. Her answer just lets his grin grow even wider. He walks towards her and Mal quickly starts walking backwards, staying away from him. 

"What? You' scared of me?", he asks in fake disappointment.

"No. I'm just not feeling like getting red ink dumped over me again.", she exclaims with a fake smile. Harry admires her confidence.

"I won't do that again, I promise."

"Oh, wow, Harry Hook promises something, how special.", she mocks him. He's still walking towards her, his grin grows wider at every comment she makes.

"I have never broken a promise in my entire life.", there's honesty in his words, Mal can hear it. Her smile fades away slowly. Now they're just staring into each others eyes until Mals back hits a wall and she shrieks as her skin touches the cold bricks. Harry rushes over to her, trapping her in-between his arms, staring into her green eyes. Her breath hitches at his sudden closeness, not expecting it.

"I still haven't forgive you, ya know.", he whispers. 

_She knows, what he means by that._

Mal gets even more nervous, he's still wearing his smirk on his face and seems to like how nervous she gets all of the sudden.

"What's the matter, little thief? Cat got your tongue?", he mocks her, just like she did earlier. At that, she raises one of her eyebrows at him and her eyes start to shimmer in a beautiful green. His smirk fades away a little but he doesn't move.

"What do you want, Harry?", she asks, more sternly than the first time. Her eyes get brighter as she raises her head a little, getting more confident. Harry stares into her green eyes, just like he did all those years ago. She smiles at his frown, feeling more powerful and like she's taking control over whatever _this_ is.

"What? You're not gonna answer? What a shame.", she mocks him in a high pitched voice and fakes a sad smile again. For only some seconds, her witchy laugh appears again, throwing Harry out of the track, as he gets lost in his own thoughts and memories. Mal uses this oppertunity to slip out of his trap, walking away proudly and smirking to herself while playing with the apple she's been holding the whole time.

As Harry gets it together after what feels like forever, he quickly races after the purple-haired girl, stopping her once more. He holds her wrist in a grip, that's tight enough to keep her in place but not tight enough to actually hurt her. With his other free hand, he takes the apple with a smug grin. Mal sighs quietly but not quiet enough for him to not hear. 

"Thanks for that.", he says while holding up the apple.

"Keep it. I didn't pay for it anyways.", she shrugs slightly. He lets go of her wrist and his grin grows wider.

"Still a little thief, I see.", he observes quietly, never keeping his eyes off of her. She does the same. 

"And you're still an asshole, I see.", she states with a small smile before turning around, leaving the pirate alone. He watches the purple-haired girl leave, smirking to himself.

_"She's definitely one of a kind."_

  
**_[6:21 PM]_ **

  
Mal sits on her bed, flipping through her spellbook. She couldn't find Evie after the incident with the tall pirate, so Mal just went back into their bedroom.   
It was the first time since a long time, where she talked to Harry without attacking him or him attacking her.

_That's new._

She can't get his eyes out of her head, much to her annoyance. It gets so frustrating, that she slaps her book closed and throws it away. It lands in front of a pair of blue high heels.

"What's going on?", the blue-haired girl asks worried. Mal huffs out a laugh, then scoffs at her friend and sighs heavily in the end.

"Great, that you've decided to show up Evie.", she says a little too harsh. Evie stares at her in disbelief before scoffing and walking towards her half of the room. 

"Evie...", Mal sighs and stands up quickly, following her friend.

"What, Mal?! I'm sorry for leaving you alone, okay?! It's just... Dizzy had a problem and she needed my help."

"Without _me?!",_ the purple-haired girl exclaims offended.

"Yes, without _you.",_ Evie says again. She sees the hurt in Mals eyes. "Look, it wasn't my decision, okay? Dizzy wanted to leave you out of this.", the blue-haired girl explains softly while taking her friends hand.

"Don't be mad, please.", she says, smiling slightly. She knows that Mal can't stay mad at her that long. She nods slightly and gives her a hug.

"Can you tell me why she wanted to leave me out of whatever it is?", the girl pleades, after breaking their embrace. Evie chuckles softly, shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous, Mal. If I'd tell you the reason, I'd betray Dizzy. That's the whole point of this: _that you don't know.",_ Evie explains with a soft chuckle at the end which turns into laughter after seeing Mals pouting face.

"Next time, I won't just leave, I promise.", Evie tells her friend honestly with a nod.

"Alright, I'll remind you of this promise.", Mal says with an evil grin before turning around, so she can pick up her spellbook.

_Evie starts working on her dress again while Mal sits down on her bed, reading through her spellbook._   
_It's a comfortable silence that settles between the two of them, both doing something they love._

  
**_[11:59 PM]_ **

  
_It's close to midnight, as Harry Hook lays awake in his bed, not being able to sleep. A girl with purple hair and a whitchy laugh keeps running through his mind._   
_The day she stole one of his precious swords replays itself inside of his head, over and over again._

_"If she still has my sword?"_

_He keeps asking himself that same question, every time he sees her._

_It's funny to annoy her and he'll probably never stop doing that, even though he'll turn eighteen next year. He still has some time._

_Now, he can only think about Mal and the moment they shared together, earlier this day._

_Little does he know that he isn't the only one thinking about it._

_Mal lays in her bed, Evie's already asleep but the purple-haired girl can't stop thinking about these ocean blue eyes staring at her so intensely._

_It won't leave her head, that's for sure._

_So she keeps remembering this moment and compares it to a moment they shared with each other ten years ago..._

_As both were seven years old and now they're seventeen._   
_How fast time passes by._

_Both continue thinking about each other and every little interaction they have ever shared with the other one._


	2. You just need a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter! :D  
> Hope you enjoy it! :))

* * *

**Chapter two: You just need a party**

_The Isle Of The Lost - monday, 8:34 PM_

"Where's Mal? I thought she wanted to be on time for school today?", Carlos asks his blue-haired friend Evie, who's sitting next to him in class. Jay, his best friend, is seated on the other side next to him, staring at the ceiling. 

"Oh please. Mal is _never_ on time, _if_ she shows up for school.", Evie says with an eye roll, writing something down onto her notes. 

"But how is that possible? You two share a room together.", Carlos states. Evie looks at her friend with a smile.

"It's _Mal_ we're talking about. She does whatever she wants to do.", Evie says, turning back to her notes. Carlos takes that as a _just drop it,_ so he does. The pirate sitting behind them, smiles to himself. He listened to their conversation about the purple-haired girl and can't stop grinning at what they said. 

_She does what she wants and usually, it's the exact opposite of what other people want her to do._

Just in time the door swings open and everyone, including the teacher, stare at the entrance. Evie, Carlos and Jay don't react in any kind of way because they already know who's going to walk through the door. Harry watches curious what's going to happen next, while Uma and Gil are way less interested than he is.   
Mal walks into the classroom and just nods at the teacher before she takes her seat next to Evie. 

"Great, that you've decided to pay us a visit today, Mrs.-"

"Yeah, just stop talking, I don't care.", she interrupts him. The sound of snickering fills the room and the teacher just glares at them. Evie rolls her eyes, Carlos looks at her with a smile and Jay is laughing while Uma smiles and shakes her head, Gil laughs and Harry is smiling brightly at Mal. 

"Alright, back to work class.", he says and sits down at his table again. The class gets silent again, only a few voices in a whisper left. Mal just sits there, doing nothing and her teacher doesn't even bother saying something to her. The only things she takes out of her bag are her sketchbook and her pencil case. Immediately she starts drawing a little girl with green eyes, running away from something while she laughs. 

_She spend all night just thinking about this moment back in her childhood and it won't leave her mind._

_**He** won't leave her mind. _

Harry is still staring at her and sits up a little so he can see what she's drawing. 

"Mr. Hook, how about you stare at your school work instead of the girl in front of you?", his teacher suggests with a grin. The other male students start laughing as they see the look Harry is giving Mal. She turns around confused, while Evie looks surprised and Carlos and Jay have a disgusted look on their faces. Uma looks surprised as well while Gil starts laughing again, joining the other male students. The female students look jealous, some more than the others. 

_Harry keeps staring into her green eyes._

"No, thank you. I kinda like my view right now.", he says softly and sees how Mal fights the urge to smile. "It's really pretty.", he whispers but Mal isn't the only one who hears it, Evie does too. 

"Okay, okay. Just don't undress each other during my class. Now get back to work.", the teacher says annoyed. Harry winks at Mal and starts with his schoolwork. Mal manages a little smile and turns around, facing an annoyed yet confused Evie.

"What the hell was that?", she whispers to her purple-haired friend. She just shrugs and continues drawing while Evie looks at Jay and Carlos who are just as confused as she is.

  
_**[9:38 AM]** _

  
"So... now that we have our break.", Evie starts while she and Mal walk onto the schoolyard. "How about you tell me why Harry Hook complimented you? You hate each other and now you flirt during class?", Mal turns around with a sigh.

"Look, Evie. I don't know, okay? Now could you please let it go?", Mal groans and walks towards Carlos and Jay. Evie follows her while looking around. She spots Harry with Uma and Gil on a bench. A few feet away some girls are staring at Harry but he completely ignores them. 

_That's a first._

"Hey.", Mal greets her male friends. They stare at her and all she gets for a greeting is a nod while they watch Evie approaching them. Mal sits down onto the ground and watches Harry, who's laughing at something Gil just said. It brings a smile to her face, seeing Harry like this. 

"Mal, did you listen?", Evie asks suddenly, breaking Mal out of her trance.

"Huh?", she asks confused. A scoff is all Mal gets as response from her blue-haired friend. Evie rolls her eyes and continues talking to Carlos and Jay, who still keep an eye at Mal. She doesn't glance at the pirate again, instead looks at some graffiti at the school building. 

_She doesn't notice the looks Harry gives her while listening to his friends._

  
_**Friday, [13:23 PM]** _

  
"Ugh, I'm so done with this week.", Mal groans as she and her friends leave the school building. 

_Harry hasn't talked to her all week, she didn't even see him - except for school. Her friends haven't said anything else about the incident on monday and Mal is really thankful for that._

_The thing that's so weird is, that she kinda hoped that she and Harry would talk more to each other after everything but... they don't. They just stare at each other constantly and write little notes for each other during class. During breaks, they sneak some glances at each other and exchange some looks when they happen to look at each other at the same time._

_Either Evie didn't notice or she just didn't care - Mal doesn't know._

"I am too. I need a break.", Evie matches Mal's tone and throws an arm around her friend. Carlos and Jay are traveling behind them but still close enough to hear what they say. 

"You don't need a break.", a new female voice appears right next to Mal. "You need a party.", Uma tells them with a grin and points at Evie. "Tonight at 8 PM. I got the place for myself and you all need to come.", she exclaims before disappearing again, Gil and Harry running after her. Evie walks slower and talks to Carlos and Jay, while Harry throws a wink at Mal and smirks at her. She returns the smirk and stares at him until he's out of her sight. 

"So.", Mal turns around and walks backwards. "Are we going or what?"

  
**_[20:17 PM]_ **

  
"You' ready, M? We're already late.", Evie whines as she steps into the bathroom, where her purple-haired friend applies her make-up.

"Calm down, Ev.", Mal says as she applies mascara. "No one shows up at said time to a party.", Mal puts away her make-up supplies and brushes her hair once again. "It's called fashionable late.", she tells her and walks out, grabbing her purple leatherjacket on the way. "By the way, I really like your dress.", Mal compliments her blue-haired friend with a wink. 

"Thank you. I've worked on it all week.", Evie blushes slightly, as she looks down on herself and wipes her hand over the bottom of her blue dress. "You look really good too. Dressed up for someone?", she asks teasingly while throwing an arm around the shoulders of her friend. Mal can't stop herself from smiling, so she just shrugs innocently and grabs her phone. 

"How about we take a picture?", she suggests and Evie agrees immediately.

"Sure, that sounds great."

They take some pictures but it might turn out to be more than just _one._ Ten minutes later and they're on their way to the party, smiling brightly and making some jokes about a TV show they watched together.

"You think Carlos and Jay will come too?", Evie asks Mal as they already hear the music blasting through spreakers from Uma's place. Mal shrugs slightly.

"I don't really know. Jay's probably just gonna be there to check out the girls.", at that both girls chuckle. "As for Carlos... I don't really know.", Mal frowns slightly. "He's never been the type to party that much but it's friday so maybe he's there after all.", Evie just nods in response and links her arm with Mal's as they walk up the rack to Uma's house. Some people are outside, already drunk and not being able to walk properly. 

"Huh, it's only 20:46 PM right now, how are they already drunk?", Evie asks herself out loud. 

"Don't know, don't care.", Mal says as they enter Uma's house. 

"Can we please stay together?", Evie asks suddenly. Mal looks at her and nods in response. Then she starts smiling and points to the corner of the living room where she spots Carlos and Jay. Evie and Mal wave at them and soon, get their attention. Carlos walks over to them and pulls both girls into a hug. 

"Hey, ladies. It's great to see you.", he says happily. 

"You too, Carlos.", both girls say at the same time. Jay is busy flirting with a girl so the girls don't even ask Carlos, why Jay isn't coming too. 

"There are my two favourite girls!", Uma exclaims happily and hugs them both at the same time. Mal and Evie giggle as they lock eyes with Carlos who stands behind Uma and watches them with a smile. "You need a drink.", she says after ending their embrace. "Carlos, would you be a darling and get these two ladies a drink?", she turns around to the boy behind her and smiles softly.

"Uh, ye-yeah, sure.", he stutters and walks over to the alcohol, tripping over himself and making the three girls giggle. He comes back a few minutes later and hands Mal and Evie a red plastic cup, Evie takes a sip while Mal drowns down the whole content of her cup within a few seconds. Evie gasps in shock but Uma just screams.

"Whoooo!", then she takes Mal's hand and drags her with her. In the middle of the living room is the "dance floor", the furnitures have been pushed back so there's enough space for people to dance. Uma holds Mal's hand while she starts dancing and soon Mal joins her, they even start to sing along with the song that's currently blasting through the speakers.

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

Evie and Carlos watch the two girls on the dance floor, while standing at the front door. "So much for staying together.", the blue-haired girl mutters before taking another sip of her drink. 

"Everything alright?", Carlos asks concerned.

"Just peachy.", Evie answers and drowns her drink, feeling how it burns her throat. "Can you get me another drink?", she asks sweetly and her friend is already on the way.

_"Put on your break lights_   
_We're in the city of wonder"_

Mal and Uma turn at the same time and sway their hips along to the beat. 

_"Ain't gonna play nice_   
_Watch out, you might just go under"_

They wiggle down to the ground and get back up.

_"Better think twice_   
_Your train of thought will be altered"_

Mal lets her hand run through her purple hair slowly and locks eyes with Evie who drowns down her next drink. She thanks Carlos and walks towards Mal and Uma. They start dancing together and sing along.

_"So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_   
_It's like the darkness is the light_   
_Disturbia"_

Mal turns around again and spots the pirate at the stairs. He watches her and Mal decides to put more effort into her dancing, locking eyes with him. 

_"Am I scaring you tonight?"_

She bites down onto her lower lip and smirks to herself, feeling satisfied as she sees the smirk spreading across his face. 

_"Disturbia_   
_Ain't used to what you like_   
_Disturbia, disturbia"_

The girls continue dancing until Uma wants another drink, so she leaves the dance floor and Mal and Evie continue dancing to the next song, swaying their hips and laughing together until the chorus comes and both start singing.

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_   
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love"_

Once again, Mal's eyes fall onto the tall pirate who's still standing at the stairs, watching her carefully. He still wears his handsome smirk. 

_"Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_   
_Only girl in the world..._   
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_   
_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah_   
_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_   
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_   
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_   
_Only one.."_

As the song ends, Harry winks at Mal and heads up the stairs, grabbing a drink on the way up. She has a hard time fighting this urge to follow him but she gets a hold of herself and grabs Evie's hand. She follows her purple-haired friend without saying anything as they approach more alcohol, grabbing a few drinks just to drown them down their throats. 

"You know, Uma was right today.", Evie says as she sips at her drink. Mal raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"With what?"

"I just needed a party.", she says with a smile before walking back onto the dancefloor. Mal smiles as she watches her best friend having fun. She spots Jay and Carlos approaching Evie and they all dance together. Mal feels happy as she watches them and before she knows it, she walks up to them and joins their dancing with a huge smile on her face.

  
_They really just needed a party._

  
_"If you want to go and take a ride with me_   
_We 3-wheeling in the fo' with the gold D's_   
_Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I use song lyric more often? :)
> 
> Songs I used in this chapter:
> 
> Disturbia - Rihanna  
> Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna  
> Ride With me - Nelly ft. St. Lunatics
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. 'Til next time! :D


	3. Missed me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Whoo. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D  
> I really enjoyed writing this. :D

* * *

**Chapter three: Missed me?**

_The Isle of the Lost, Uma's place - saturday [1:22_ _AM]_

  
A few hours and drinks later, Mal can say that she's pretty drunk by now and tired from all the dancing. Jay went to the toilet, Carlos and Evie wanted to grab some drinks and Uma wanted to look for Gil and they all have been gone for like twenty minutes and Mal still can't find them. She's currently sitting on the couch but as the couple next to her starts making out, she stands up and walks a few steps away.

Mal doesn't really know where to go, she's drunk and can't find her friends. She hasn't even seen Harry since he went upstairs after watching her dance. Now she's standing in front of the staircase and considers going upstairs. She does and uses the handrail for the support she needs. 

"Hey hottie.", a guy next to her appears as soon as she's upstairs. "You looking for someone?", he slurs and Mal wonders how she even walked up the stairs without falling back down. 

"Actually I do so if you could leave me alone that'd be great.", she throws into his now shocked face and turns around, almost bumping into someone else. The guy grabs her shoulders lightly and moves his head forwards.

"You're lucky you're hot, otherwise I would-", he starts whispering into her ear but doesn't get to finish his sentence as someone stronger than him shoves him into the wall, away from Mal. She turns around quickly and recognizes the guy who saved her on an instant. 

"What was that?", he asks the guy in a low, threatening voice.

"N-Nothing.", he stumbles out. 

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure, I heard something else.", he says in a mocking voice. "Okay, listen to me and you better listen to me good 'cause I won't say it again.", he switches back to his low voice. "If you ever dare to talk to her like that again or even talk to her at all, we'll have a huge problem, understood?", the guy nods quickly. "Good. Trust me, you don't wanna find out what happens otherwise.", he tells him and then lets this guy go. He races down the stairs, almost knocking some people down on his way out. 

"You okay?", he asks her as he takes a deep breath.

"Yeah.", Mal looks at him with a small smile. "Thank you, Harry.", he smirks at her before he drapes an arm around the purple-haired girl and leads her through the hallway that's full with drunk people. "That was pretty hot.", she suddenly blurts out without even realizing it. Harry's smirk grows wider and he lets out a laugh while Mal blushes into a deep shade of red. 

"Glad you enjoyed the show.", he whispers into her ear and Mal feels a shiver running down her spine. She didn't like it as the other guy did it but as Harry does it, she actually quite enjoys it. 

They take a turn and Harry leads her into a room with a few other people who are busy with playing _seven minutes in heaven._

"Did you play with them?", Mal asks him as they sit down away from the people who sit on the ground and play. Harry bits back a laugh as he hears how uneasy Mal sounds at the thought of him making out with some other girls. 

"No, I didn't.", he answers and feels how some of the tension leaves Mal's body. She breathes out slowly and nods in response, as the closet door opens and two girls walk out of the room. "But... I wouldn't mind playing now.", he whispers into her ear again and Mal turns around quickly with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes widen as Harry doesn't move his face away from hers and stares deeply into her eyes. She could have sworn that he moved his face even closer after seeing her eyes flickering down onto his mouth for a brief moment. 

"Hey you two, wanna join our game?", a female voice interrupts them and Mal turns her head so she can look at the girl. Harry doesn't move at all, only his eyes move to the side. 

"Uhh...", Mal stumbles out, not really sure how to answer to the question. 

"Yes.", Harry simply says and stands up, his eyes focusing back onto Mal as he holds out his hand and waits for her to take it. She does and they both join the others on the ground. 

"Great, Harry why don't you go first?", the girl suggests and Harry just shrugs as he reaches out to spin the bottle. They all watch how it spins around and here and there Harry steals a glance at Mal. The bottle gets slower and Mal drums her finger on her leg while waiting for the bottle to stop turning. The bottle gets slower and stops in front of Mal. They all gasp shocked.

"Well, if that isn't fate y'all.", the girl says before she stands up and opens the closet door for the two of them. Harry and Mal get up as well and enter the closet.

"Your seven minutes in heaven start... now.", the girl says and closes the door. She even locks it and sits back down to the others. 

"Fate, huh?", Harry asks with a smirk. Mal rolls her eyes at him and scoffs.

"Yeah, right.", she says. Harry walks towards her until her back hits the wall and she's trapped. He puts one arm above her head, leaning against the wall. His other hand settles onto his hip and he crosses his ankles. His eyes settle onto hers. "You enjoy being taller than me, don't you?", she asks him. Harry just lets out a laugh and nods once. 

"I do.", he whispers. "A lot actually.", he adds a little louder. 

"Why haven't you talked to me all week?", she asks before she can stop herself. His smirk gets even wider at the fact, that she sounds sad because it means that she wanted him to talk to her. 

"Did you miss me?", he asks her amused. 

"I did.", she answers honestly. His eyes widen, not really expecting her to be so honest. "What's with that look?", she bites onto her lower lip nervously. Harry watches her movement before shaking his head slightly. 

"Just surprised that you can be honest.", he says as the hand from his hip comes up to free her lower lip slowly. "Usually you say some snarky comment to avoid to answer the question.", he whispers again. Mal is fully aware that his hand is still touching her face but she doesn't want him to stop. "Maybe you'll answer my next question honestly too.", he says. Mal raises her eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Is it really fate we're standing in the closet together? You didn't do anything at all?", he asks, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand moves down a little, he starts playing with some purple strains of hers while waiting for her to answer his question. 

"You know?", she asks back. Harry nods slowly, his smirk coming back. 

"I know.", he says. "The drumming with your fingers wasn't just for fun. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You're right.", she admits. "I did cast a spell so the bottle would land on me.", she says truthfully. 

"I'm glad you did.", his voice is soft now and it kinda warms Mal's heart. Her own smile appears fast at his statement.

"You're glad, huh?", her eyes start to glint. "So you missed me too?", she lifts her hand and points at him, touching his chest slightly. Harry starts laughing and his head moves closer to hers.

"I did.", he says serious as his eyes stare into hers. Mal feels like he's staring right into her soul and she prays that he doesn't notice the sudden nervousness washing over her. She swallows and her hand falls back down to her side.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?", she asks him as his face comes closer and her head presses against the wall behind her. 

"I want to.", he admits. "I would do it right now but you're drunk and I want you to remember our first kiss.", he says honestly and before she can say something the door opens. 

"Seven minutes are over.", the girl announces. Harry smirks at the look on Mal's face and pats her head slightly before he walks out of the closet. Mal is still shocked at his statement and is completely flustered as she walks out of the closet too, feeling her cheeks burn from the blush. 

"Where is he?", she asks as she realizes that he isn't there anymore. 

_Did it really take that long for her to get it together?_

"He left the room.", the girl says and Mal thanks her before walking out too. She runs down the stairs and spots him drinking out of a red cup and talking to Gil who's holding a drunk Uma with one arm. 

"Mal? Are you okay?", she hears a female voice asking. Mal turns around and is greeted with the sight of her blue-haired friend. "You look flustered.", she observes, smirking amused. Mal groans and drags her friend with her until they reach the alcohol. 

"How drunk are you Evie?", the girl in question shrugs.

"I don't knooooooow.", she chirps over the music. "Hey, wanna dance? I wanna dance.", she says and takes Mal's hand so she can drag her onto the dance floor. "Come on, I'm having fun. You should too!", she exclaims as Mal refuses to dance with her. 

"Where were you?", Mal asks annoyed as Evie takes her hand again. 

"Oh. Ha, sorry, I was playing _spin the bottle.",_ she starts laughing. "Isn't it crazy, I made out with Carlos!", she exclaims while turning around a little too fast. Mal catches her just in time and almost falls down herself. The purple-haired girl looks around and spots Carlos who looks flustered, just like Mal did.

_And probably still does._

"You do know that he has a crush on you, right?", Mal asks her.

"Wait, really?!", Evie asks shocked, stopping her movement. Mal nods a few times and smiles at her best friend. "That's cool! Now dance with me!", she almost yells and takes Mal's other hand too. An eye roll later, Mal starts dancing with her best friend. 

_"Hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh_   
_If I took you home and be your home run_   
_Show me how you'll do_   
_I want to shut down the club with you_   
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones, ooo"_

Again, she can feel eyes on her and looks around but keeps dancing. Of course, Harry is staring at her again, smirking as they lock eyes with each other. It just feels like the beginning of the party with the difference that she's way more drunk now. Confidence - _more like the alcohol_ \- takes over her body once again as the next song starts and it feels like she's dancing for him and for him only.

_"All girls wanna be like that_   
_Bad girls underneath, like that_   
_You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)"_

She bites onto her lower lip once again and stares right into his eyes as she wiggles down slowly.

_"Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was... not a lot BUT I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
> I can't wait to see what you think about it. :))
> 
> Playlist of songs that I used in this chapter:
> 
> Flo Rida - Wild Ones ft. Sia  
> Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande


	4. I really like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry that it took so long for a new chapter. D:
> 
> It was fun writing this chapter, so... Enjoy! :3  
> And thank you for waiting so patiently. :))

* * *

**Chapter four: I really like you.**

**_[3:47 AM]_ **

  
"Mal, I can't stand anymore.", Evie says, as she falls into Mal's arms right after she's done talking and almost knocks the both of them onto the ground. Mal walks them off the dance floor slowly. 

"I think it's time to go home, Ev.", the purple-haired girl tells her friend softly but she refuses.

"No!!!!! I don't wanna goooo.", she whines loudly and Mal has a really hard time keeping herself from freaking out completely. She's still drunk herself and feels dizzy, so Evie doesn't make this any easier for her. 

"Evie, please.", Mal slurs out and feels like she's going to pass out. She lets go of her best friend and tries to find something she can hold on to but there's nothing. Just as she's about to fall, a pair of strong arms catches her. The purple-haired girl turns her head around and looks up because the person is way taller than her.

_Of course it's Harry again._

He smirks down at her and looks into her eyes like she just hung the moon. 

_Yeah, he's so gone already_.

"Hey there, my knight in a red coat.", she smiles while saying this and ends it with a witchy chuckle. Harry enjoys drunk-Mal way too much, he tries to bite back his laugh as he continues looking at her. 

Her smile, her eyes, her personality. He just loves it.

_He just doesn't know it yet._

After minutes of just staring at each other, Harry finally finds his voice again.

"Need someone to take you home?", he asks softly, reaching out to put some strains of her purple hair out of her face, tugging them behind her ear. It's a small gesture but Mal finds it really endearing. 

"Ugh, yeah but Evie refuses to go and I can't find my friends... again. And... I don't think I'd make it to my room now.", she explains quietly and suddenly feels like crying. Harry must have noticed her teary eyes because he lifts up his hand once again and strokes her cheek softly, causing butterflies to fly around in her stomach. 

_No, not just butterflies. It's an entirely animal park._

  
_**[4:07 AM]** _

  
Mal and Harry are walking around on the Isle of the Lost... in the middle of the night. Well, Mal's not really walking, more like Harry's walking and carries her with him carefully. Here and there she starts laughing out of nowhere but Harry doesn't even ask why. He just continues holding her and in the distance, he can see his ship. 

She's been quiet for some time, so the young pirate stops and looks at her, checking, if she's still okay.

The girl looks at his ship, lost in her own thoughts. It takes her a whole minute to realize, that they aren't getting closer because they stopped walking.

"What?", she asks the grinning pirate. "Why did we stop walking? I need sleep.", she whines and Harry takes her into his arms again, bringing them closer to his small apartment next to his ship. They're almost there, as the purple-haired girl stops suddenly and Harry isn't able to get her back to walking.

"What is it, Mal?", she looks at him with tired eyes but a smile plays on her lips.

"I want to kiss you.", she breathes out and starts giggeling, confusing him even more. His eyes widen at her statement and it takes everything he has in him to keep himself from kissing her - he may be drunk but not drunk enough to not know about his actions and their consequences. He grips onto her shoulders and kneels down slighty so they can be on eye-level with each other. Mal keeps moving around and can't stay still, Harry gets frustrated and realizes just then, what he had gotten himself into as he offered to take her home. "Can I kiss you?", she giggles while staring into his eyes.

Harry's mind goes blank at her cuteness, his head drops and he lets out a frustrated sigh. "You're too drunk, Mal.", he says before dragging her with him. 

"I'm not drunk, Harry. Wait, where's Evie?", she gets scared and Harry stops once again, turning around with another sigh. 

"She's fine, okay? Uma said that Evie can sleep at her house, just like Carlos and Jay.", he assures her and pulls her with him again. This time Mal remains quiet and doesn't ask any further questions, where Harry finds himself being very grateful for.

"I'm hungry.", she whines a few minutes later and Harry groans loudly. She just pouts at him, ignoring that she's obviously getting on his nerves right now.

"And? What do you want me to do?", he asks helpless, already knowing her answer.

"I want food!", she demands like a seven-year-old kid. Harry sighs for what feels like the tenth time that night and looks around. All of the market stalls are closed so he quickly walks towards them, grabbing Mal's hand, so he doesn't lose her.

He climbs over a fence and steals some food that's bunkered there for the next day, when the market opens again. With that opportunity, he also grabs some things for breakfast and fills his pockets with the groceries. Mal is clapping happily and jumps on her heels, bouncing up and down at the sight of all the food, Harry gets.

As he got everything he needs, he climbs back over the fence, handing Mal a box with two sandwiches in it. She immediately starts eating and takes huge bites out of it, smiling brightly at the feeling of food filling her stomach. 

"Thank you, Harry.", she says softy, kisisng him on the cheek and Harry hates the blush that's creeping up. She offers him the other sandwich and he gladly accepts it.

Both continue to eat and sometimes, they would glance at each other and start laughing without a reason.

They arrive at his apartment and he quickly opens the door by turning around a few locks and leads the young girl into his apartment. She giggles as she almost falls onto the ground and Harry catches her again. He leads her into his room and lays her down onto his bed gently. He turns around but Mal grabs his hand, causing him to look down at her.

"You haven't answered my question..."; she says quietly but Harry just blinks at her.

"I already did.", he tells her, matching her tone before squeezing her hand and letting go of her.

"I really like you, Harry.", she says while yawning loudly. The pirate starts smiling at her, watching how she closes her eyes. As he thinks that she's asleep, he leaves the room quietly and whispers:

"I really like you too, Mal.", he walks out and closes the door, not seeing the slow smile spreading across the face of the girl, he thought that was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Wasn't this cute? :D
> 
> See ya! :3


	5. You said you like me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :D
> 
> I'm finally, finally back with a new chapter. Sorry that it took so long! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cuteness here. :D

* * *

**_Chapter five: You said you like me too_ **

_Harry's place - saturday,_ **_[14:32 PM]_**

  
Mal wakes up with a loud groan. Her head aches and she feels like horses ran her over. Carefully she sits up and puts the blanket aside, swinging her legs over so she can sit properly. She needs a few minutes to check her surroundings, noticing that she isn't at her place nor at Uma's, also that she's still wearing her purple dress. 

There are only a few things she can remember from last night. Closing her eyes and putting her hands over them, she tries to think about the previous night, trying to find out how she ended up sleeping in Harry Hook's bed. He offered to bring her home safely but why only her? Maybe she can ask him later. Now she really wants to eat something and just in time, her stomach growls, asking for food. 

Mal sighs deeply before getting up. It sounds like her knight in red armor is already up, making breakfast for the both of them. She has never been at his place, so it takes a while for her to find the kitchen but before she walks in, she hides herself and peeks into the room. There he is, Harry Hook, standing there at the stove with his back facing the entrance, making scrambled eggs. Mal's eyes widen as she realizes, that he's only wearing a pair of black jeans. The pirate is shirtless. 

She puts her hand above her mouth, staring at is back and letting her eyes wander over the tattoos he has. Before she can stop herself, a high pitched squeak escapes her and she turns around quickly, letting her back hit the wall. Harry turns around confused and just in time to see some purple strains of her hair twirling around and disappearing behind the wall. Harry smirks to himself and lets out a quiet chuckle, understanding that the purple-haired girl was watching him. 

He finishes the scrambled eggs and places the bowl full with it onto the table. Mal is still holding her breath and mentally cursing at herself for being so clumsy, still not knowing that Harry already catched her staring at him. As she hears footsteps towards the entrance to the kitchen, her heart starts beating faster and she shuts her eyes quickly, trying to pretend this isn't happening. Suddenly the steps come to an stop and Mal starts breathing again. "Slept well?", a male voice appears right next to her and Mal jumps up, letting out a scream. She opens her eyes and they instantly land on the pirate, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, watching her with pure amusement and laughter in his eyes. He's leaning against the door frame, looking down at her with folded arms across his chest. 

"Oh my god! You scared the hell out of me!", she yells at him, smacking his shoulder slightly and only getting a laugh out of him. She doesn't hear it often but it's a beautiful sound that causes her to smile sweetly. Harry's laughter fades away slowly and they just keep gazing into each other's eyes. 

"What's with that face?", he whispers and bites down onto his lower lip, keeping her gaze and watching, how nervousness takes over her. 

"It's uhh, it's because of your laugh.", she stutters. "You don't do that often, so it's nice to hear you laughing.", she explains quietly and avoids his gaze at all costs. It makes Harry smile, hearing these things she's saying to him. 

"I'll keep that in mind.", he whispers and she looks up at him, seeing him winking at her with a smirk right before he walks back into the kitchen. Mal takes a few deep breaths, an attempt to calm down her racing heart before she follows him. She has calmed down a little and turns, walking through the entrance and seein Harry standing at the table, holding out a chair for her. 

_He was waiting for her._

Mal clears her throat arkwardly and takes a few steps forward, slowly of course. She looks around, observing the small kitchen the pirate has in his apartment and makes her way to the table, sitting down and smiling at him gratefully. "Thanks.", she tells him and watches, how he nods at her, then sitting down himself across from her. For a whole minute silence fills the room, no one is moving, until Mal's stomach growls once again and both start to chuckle softly. She starts picking up some groceries, making herself a sandwich.

"The scrambled eggs taste amazing!", her mouth is still full with food as she says it, which makes Harry laugh even more.

They continue eating their food in silence but here and there, they would glance at each other and exchange a few small smiles. Mal helps him washing the dishes even though Harry said, that it isn't necessary. "Seriously Mal, you don't need to do that.", he says once again.

"I know but I want to. I mean, you stole these things for me so... it's the least I can do to say thanks.", she smiles sweetly at him. 

"Fine.", he gives in. "But just so you know, knowing you're safe after the party is enough for me.", he tells her before turning around and picking up some more dishes. Mal smiles to herself and can't help but to blush at his cute confession that makes her heart flutter. Harry smirks to himself, knowing very well how these things affect the purple-haired girl. Suddenly he starts laughing and Mal turns to him confused. 

"What's so funny?", she wants to know.

"Do you remember our conversation last night?", he asks, looking into her green eyes. Of course Mal remembers their conversation but she pretends to not know what he's talking about. "I mean the conversation we had on our way to my apartment.", he specifies. Mal busies herself with the dishes, pretending not to listen to him. "Mal. I asked you something.", he says playfully.

"I know. I just... don't know what you're talking about, Harry.", she shrugs but the pirate knows, that she just pretends. He decides to have some fun with that.

"I recall you telling me that you want to kiss me.", he suddenly starts and Mal freezes at his statement. "You even asked me, if you could kiss me.", he continues and Mal doesn't like where this is going at all. 

"Well, I was pretty drunk, so...", she drifts off, not really knowing where she was going with this sentence in the first place. Harry just raises an eyebrow at her. 

"So you don't even remember that we did, in fact, kiss?", he asks with a satisfied smirk and it's in this very moment where Mal realizes, that the pirate just played her. 

"We didn't kiss.", she states and it lets his smirk grow wider. 

"I though you don't remember?", he asks innocently and laughts at Mal's facial expression until she starts smirking. "What's with that face?", he asks jut like she did half an hour ago.

"You know what else I remember?", she starts walking towards him, keeping her smirk and watching, how his fades away. "Just before you were about to leave, I told you that I like you."

"Wait.", Harry says. "Y-you were sleeping.", he stutters. Mal starts to shake her head slowly, her smirk getting bigger.

"Nope. I was awake.", she shrugs. "You said that you like me too.", she stops walking and stares right into his blue eyes, letting her smirk fading into a sweet smile. Harry huffs out a laugh and takes a step forward, lifting up his hand and resting it against her cheek.

"Yeah, I did.", he whispers, agreeing that he did say he likes her too. Both never looked more happy than in this very moment but that is all that it is. A moment.

A moment that soon gets interrupted by Harry's phone. Mal jumps slightly at the sudden sound that fills the room and looks at the ground after that, putting some strains of her hair behind her ear while Harry puts his hand away and scratches the back of his head, looking at the clean dinnerware instead. "Uhm, don't you wanna...?", Mal starts her question and as Harry starts nodding, she stops talking.

"Uh, yeah, I probably should.", he says and walks past her. Mal looks after him and decides to go find the bathroom. "Hey, Gil. What's up?", she hears Harry saying. Mal finds the bathroom real quick and closes the door behind her, locking it. First, she takes a look into the mirror and is shocked at what she sees. 

Her make-up from last night is smushed and her hair is an absolute mess, let alone her dress with all the dirt and make-up stains on it. She sighs, being mad that Harry saw her like this. She raises her hand, running it through her hair slowly and watching through the mirror, how a green shimmer appears just above her head. Foir a few seconds, it sparkles and after the green cloud disappears, her hair looks fine like always. The magic even refreshed her purple colour. 

"This is a look I fear, make this horrible make-up disappear.", she whispers, pointing her index finger at her face. Another green shimmer appears, making her face make-up clean again. She smiles to herself before leaving the bathroom again, waling back into the kitchen where she sees Harry getting off his phone.

"Hey.", he says while putting his phone away. As he looks at her, he's shocked at how good she looks. "Wow.", he whispers.

"Thanks. Everything okay with Gil?", she asks, changing the subject real quick. Harry just nods in response. "Well, I think I should probably go home.", she says quietly, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Yeah, you probably should.", Harry agrees with a certain sadness in his voice. 

They both walk towards his front door but he stops. "You really wanna go like this?", he gestures to her tight and short dress. Mal looks down at herself and starts to chuckle. "Just looking out for you.", he tells her softly and Mal can't help but to be grateful for him. 

"Yeah, you're right.", she says and looks at her dress once again. Again, Mal lifts up her hand and moves it around a little. "I really love this dress but I need something else, give me an outfit that's less party and more relax.", she says and the green shimmer changes her dress into a simple purple T-Shirt combined with a blue jeans and white sneakers. "Better?", she asks with raised eyebrows. 

"Better.", he agrees and opens the door for her. Mal slips through the small amount of space and turns to the pirate once more. "Thank you for taking care of me, Hook.", she says and walks away, catching his smile on her way to the street. 

"Anytime!", he raises his voice and hears her witchy laugh, that he has learned to love.

"And put on a damn shirt!", she yells with a grin and the pirate starts laughing, watching how the purple-haired girl walks down the street until she takes a turn and he can't see her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was pretty cute. Hope you liked it. :)  
> What do you think will happen next? Let me know! :)
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think! :D
> 
> Hope, I'll you next time again! :3
> 
> 'Til then.


End file.
